The present invention generally relates to electronic games, and more specifically, to monitoring electronic game activity to detect that an electronic game is being controlled or played by a surrogate computer system (e.g., a game bot).
Electronic games (e.g., video games) employ electronics to create an environment with which a game player can interact to play the electronic game. The electronic game can be implemented utilizing various game platforms such as personal computing devices, video game consoles, and the like. An online game is an electronic game that is either partially or primarily played through the internet or another computer network. Online games often involve multiple players who play the electronic games competitively.